1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of convertible beds and more specifically relates to self-contained convertible bed and storage systems for multi-purpose changeable bed arrangements and storage compartment access.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many individuals in modern society rely upon one type of bed or another for resting, napping, and sleeping through a night. As a person's body changes with time, so do his or her requirements for a bed. At the beginning of life, an infant requires not only the support of a firm mattress but also the support of side rails and/or crib walls to prevent the infant from rolling off the bed and onto the floor. As the infant grows into an older child, he or she generally learns to stay atop the bed when sleeping. Also, his or her body usually lengthens beyond the capacity of a crib. Thus, a larger, and usually less confining, bed is required to fit the older child as he or she grows into adolescence and adulthood. Obtaining several beds to accommodate the different stages of a person's development may be costly and time-consuming. Storing bedding such as blankets, sheets, and pillows for these various beds can consume valuable space as well.
Various attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,450,597; 5,067,183; 4,555,821; 4,103,373; 7,207,076; 4,811,436; 5,754,995; and 6,877,824. This prior art is representative of convertible beds. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a self-contained convertible bed and storage system should be compact, versatile, aesthetically pleasing, easily manipulated, and, yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable self-contained convertible bed and storage system to provide a single unit capable of readily transforming into various bed configurations and offer easy-access storage compartments and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.